Palpitaciones de Vida
by Sehn
Summary: Era ese, el niño rubio que su padre siempre veía. Y no sabía por qué, ahora que lo tenía enfrente, su corazón latía lento como pena sin poder dejar de mirar.
1. I

**PALPITACIONES DE VIDA **

Era ese, el niño rubio que su padre siempre veía.

Hizo un mohín con sus labios, no muy convencido, con su varita de juguete en la mano derecha y moviendo sus piernas en la roca que estaba sentado. El día se encontraba con el sol en la mitad del cielo, sin calor ni frío, y sólo se veía a una gran cantidad de niños jugando, "un orfanato muggle" su padre le había dicho.

Albus se encontraba aburrido y no quería jugar como los demás. Quería ir a casa, leer un libro o jugar y burlarse de su hermana. Es que era pequeña, se paraba un momento y después de caía de nuevo, sonreía y volvía a intentarlo. Era tan gracioso verla, es como si hubiera nacido sólo para eso y eso que ella tenía cuatro años. Aunque él también era pequeño, James siempre le decía, y se burlaba por la manera en que se subía a la escoba. ¡Pero Albus sabía que a James le sucedía lo mismo!, sólo que este no decía nada porque se suponía que los hermanos mayores podían hacer de todo. Albus estaba seguro que esa regla no era para el mayor de los tres.

Su padre siempre salía, aparte del trabajo, se iba en ocasiones con su ropa muggle a algún lado. Un día había escuchado el reclamo de su madre, había hecho una mueca un poco molesta pero al final no pudo hacer nada y sólo salió. Siempre ocurría lo mismo, por lo menos una vez cada dos semanas.

James había salido a una tarde de "niños grandes" como había catalogado sus juegos con los amigos que tenía por la casa y sus primos de misma edad. Lily, estaba con mamá, y sus "cosas de chicas" como había dicho su progenitora cuando él había querido quedarse a comer algo en la sala y le habían pedido que se fuera. Molesto, agotado y sin nada que hacer, Albus había ido con su padre esperando que este pudiera estar con él. Su papá había sonreído y dicho que si quería, podía acompañarlo, y Albus se había sentido contento por eso. Pero ahora estaba en un lugar que no le gustaba y su papá le había pedido que no se moviera, que volvería pronto. Y estaba ahí, hincado en cuclillas conversando con un niño, un niño rubio. Una vez había escuchado, como su madre molesta decía que dejara de ver al "niño rubio ese" y Albus llegó a la conclusión, que este sería el que su progenitora siempre decía.

Albus hizo un puchero. Su hermano mayor fue el primero, el que siempre hace del loco y causa problemas y risas a los demás. Su hermana menor era muy mona, con el cabello rojo en coletas y su cara feliz de princesa, pero él no era así, Albus sentía que el "no era nada" no se catalogaba en algo único como sus demás hermanos, y ver a su padre feliz con un niño que sería de su misma edad le entristecía. Albus sabía que él podía ser algo más, aunque no sabía qué. Y pareciere que su papá quiere más al otro niño, porque no a volteado a verlo ni una sola vez desde que lo dejó pidiendo que esperara.

Albus se sentía triste y sólo.


	2. II

**PALPITACIONES DE VIDA **

Había escuchado hablar tanto de Hogwarts desde que era tan pequeño, que sentía que iría a una segunda casa, que había dejado tan solo por unos meses atrás y volvería a retornar a esta. La gente se encontraba contenta, con el equipaje a rebosar de cada uno de sus hijos, gritos por todos lados y aves picoteando sus jaulas cada tanto. Albus se sentía feliz y una alegría tan grande en el pecho cada vez que veía el rostro de sus ambos padres: orgullosos. Incluso su hermano, parecía que inflaba el pecho como paloma debido a la alegría de tenerlo por fin en el colegio "y mostrarle a todos sus amigos", le había dicho con una sonrisa en el rostro camino al anden.

Y ese debería ser, el día más feliz que tuviera en su vida. El día más feliz de la vida de muchos. Y Albus se sentía orgulloso de eso.

Incluso Rose se encontraba contenta, alternando su concentración en ambos padres que no dejaban de darles indicaciones cada dos segundos. Tía Hermione le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo a su esposo cuando este le comentó a su hija que la única manera de entrar al bosque prohibido sería sólo con ayuda de Hagrid. El expreso comenzó a moverse y varios niños pequeños se despidieron de sus padres gritando lo que querían para esa navidad, cuando volvieran a casa.

James se había perdido, y Rose se encontraba varios pasos adelante de él buscando un compartimiento en el cual estar durante todo el viaje. Albus sonreía mientras veía a todos con la ropa normal de casa, sabiendo que en pocos momentos se encontraría con una ola de muchachos y muchachas con uniforme hasta que terminara el ciclo mágico escolar.

Rose gritó fuerte, indicándole el puesto en el que estarían. Albus apuró el paso y se fijo en un compartimiento que estaba prácticamente solo, a excepción de un niño de su edad que se encontraba ahí. El rostro triste y perdido hizo que algo se moviera en su corazón debido a la empatía.

Rose gritó más fuerte, apurándole mientras sonreía. Y Albus se preguntó por qué esa persona se encontraba así, si ese era el día más feliz de toda la vida.

Y creyó haberlo visto antes.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda, porque son pequeños drabbles la historia. Gracias por leer :)


End file.
